10 years, a fiveshot
by Niek0l
Summary: Troy had left gabby and Nia-elle alone after a fight,He left and 10 years later he and gabby meet again, will they get back together, and will Nia-ella and troy get long ? TROYELLA!
1. Chapter 1

A 5 shot!-10 years,

'_This story is about a girl named Gabriella Montez and Her boyfriend Troy Bolton', _

_They are happy, and love each other so much But what happens when troy leaves because Gabby and him had a fight, and 10 years later showed up again to see Gabriella & his Daughter, Nia-elle Bolton, ( 13 years old)_

10 years later. [after he left.

Gabriella; Nia Come o Hun wake up, you're going to be late for school,

Nia ; shouts I'm Coming!!!!!!

G; sure honny,

N; I'm 13 years mom, Call me nia,

G; yeah yeah, nia Now come on 'I'll drive yah

N'; alright, alright

_They get into the car drive to Nia her school, and Then Gabriella drives off to a coffee shop nearby but what she didn't know was that her ex-husband the one she still loved was in there to, it was the beginning to a change in the life of Gabriella Montez._

in the smoothie shop

G; can I have a strawberry smoothie please ?

SmoothieMan: here ya go !.

G; thank you she pays and sits on a table for two.

G; looks down

Troy- Can I sit here ?

G; sure. doesn't look at him

Troy- so what's you're name ?

G; Gabriella Yours ?

T; Troy,

G; looks up shocked what the hell are you doing back here.. ?

T; Come seeing you and my daughter ..

G; so after 10 years you finally think it's time ?

T; I'm sorry Gabriella, I just needed time, and after a year I wanted to came back but I just couldn't

G; Oh..

T; Forgive me please..

G; I forgive you but spend so much time with nia, she's a basketball girl, she loves to play basketball after school in the backyard with Tyler Danforth.

T; I promise and I will never leave again,

G; Okaysmiles

Drew ; walks in hey beautiful.

G; hey babe.

T;sad

Drew; so who is this ?

G; o sorry this is troy, troy bolton.

Drew – your ex-husband ?

G; Yeah we made up, we're friends now

Drew- well nice to meet you Finallylaughs

T; fake smile Yeah,

Thurt by just the word friends.

T; I'm going, do you live still in the same house ?

G; smiles yeah I will tell Nia you come visit her tomorrow

T; alright Bye

D Bye.

_As promised troy comes and visit Nia, she was verry happy and become a daddy's girl_

_Yep even at here age. it's 5 months later Nia is with troy I the weekends, and G liked it that way, Gabriella broke up with Drew, and is single again, just like troy _

End. Wait for Chapter 2 ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

A 5 shot!-10 years,

'_This story is about a girl named Gabriella Montez and Her boyfriend Troy Bolton', _

_They are happy, and love each other so much But what happens when troy leaves because Gabby and him had a fight, and 10 years later showed up again to see Gabriella & his Daughter, Nia-elle Bolton, ( 13 years old)_

10 years later. [after he left.

Gabriella; Nia Come o Hun wake up, you're going to be late for school,

Nia ; shouts I'm Coming!!!!!!

G; sure honny,

N; I'm 13 years mom, Call me nia,

G; yeah yeah, nia Now come on 'I'll drive yah

N'; alright, alright

_They get into the car drive to Nia her school, and Then Gabriella drives off to a coffee shop nearby but what she didn't know was that her ex-husband the one she still loved was in there to, it was the beginning to a change in the life of Gabriella Montez._

in the smoothie shop

G; can I have a strawberry smoothie please ?

SmoothieMan: here ya go !.

G; thank you she pays and sits on a table for two.

G; looks down

Troy- Can I sit here ?

G; sure. doesn't look at him

Troy- so what's you're name ?

G; Gabriella Yours ?

T; Troy,

G; looks up shocked what the hell are you doing back here.. ?

T; Come seeing you and my daughter ..

G; so after 10 years you finally think it's time ?

T; I'm sorry Gabriella, I just needed time, and after a year I wanted to came back but I just couldn't

G; Oh..

T; Forgive me please..

G; I forgive you but spend so much time with nia, she's a basketball girl, she loves to play basketball after school in the backyard with Tyler Danforth.

T; I promise and I will never leave again,

G; Okaysmiles

Drew ; walks in hey beautiful.

G; hey babe.

T;sad

Drew; so who is this ?

G; o sorry this is troy, troy bolton.

Drew – your ex-husband ?

G; Yeah we made up, we're friends now

Drew- well nice to meet you Finallylaughs

T; fake smile Yeah,

Thurt by just the word friends.

T; I'm going, do you live still in the same house ?

G; smiles yeah I will tell Nia you come visit her tomorrow

T; alright Bye

D Bye.

_As promised troy comes and visit Nia, she was verry happy and become a daddy's girl_

_Yep even at here age. it's 5 months later Nia is with troy I the weekends, and G liked it that way, Gabriella broke up with Drew, and is single again, just like troy _

End. Wait for Chapter 2 ;-)


	3. 3 I I Am

A 5 shot!-10 years,

_2 months later_

_Omg, I'm getting married today ''gabriella said''_

_Taylor & sharpay; Hell yeah.(you know them only its there first time in this story_

_G ; I'm so nervous, what if I don't know my vows ?_

_T; you will, don't be nervous, Be excited._

_G; Yeah!_

_With troy; __Dude, what if she says no.!!_

_Chad; don't be crazy she loves you._

_Ryan; hell yeah she does._

_T; Okay lets get it started;_

_**& minutes later, Gabriella walks down the isle.**_

_**Everybody gasp ''omg she's beautiful'' &nd, ''Her dress, who made it !''**_

_T; Omygosh what is she beautiful._

_Chad; she's gabriella, she looks good in everything to you!_

_T; Yeah that's true_

_**They do their vows, &nd say there I do's**_

_**Then I announce you as man an wife you may kiss the bride !**_

_**they kiss**_

**7 months later **

_G; O… my… gosh..'_

_Nia; what's wrong._

_H; I'm I.. i.. am.._

_Sorry it's short I know but you still have to wait._


	4. Authors nnote!

**A/N, hey guys could you please, review.. because if you don't than I have some kind of feeling no-one Reads it, Sorry for not updating I'm rewriting Chapter 4. over and over, **

**Xx. Nicoléée.**


	5. Chapter 5

**10 years**

**Hey guys, the next one s the last chapter! xx, N**

Your what ? _nia said worried over what her mother wants to say_

well i'm pregnant!! _ Gabriella said! almost yelling_

WHO'S PREGNANT NIA !! ARE YOU ?! YOUR 13 WHAT THE HELL._ TROY SAID.ANGRY_

Dad.. its not me.. _Nia said a little scared.._

Its mine!! :) _gabriella said now verry excited, but still scared of what troy might think._

O..m..g ARE YOU SERIOUS!_He said with a verry big smile_

i sure am_. She said, happy._

YAYY!_ he said, Like a four year old._

_**5 years later..**_

16 year old nia walks in the house with he 4,5 year old brother zachery jack bolton,

Mom im homee._ nia said after she was outside in a playground with zachery._

alright honey your dad is coming home over 3 days i just heard.. _gabriella said a little sad._

what the why!! He was coming home 2nite he said so.. _she said, tears welling up in her eyes.._

well.. he said he has to do sumtin 4 his job.. _she said.._

okay.. wel im going to my room. and put zac in bed.. _she said now tears streaming down her face becaue she hasnt seen her dad in a year because of his job._

alright honey._gabriella said walking to the kitchenn_.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhs

**with troy.**

damn i wanna go home.. but i also like being here with sophia.. _he thought. feeling quilty_

hey babybun.. _ sophia says._

what did you just call me. _troy said becoming mad._

well we are daing so i thought i could call you that. _she said confused_

we are not dating what the hell i am maried and i have a lovely wife and 2 children .. _he said now mad._

OMG. you live with me and yet were not dating. _she said becoming mad also_

well. that doesnt mean we are datng im going home, if you like it ore not o and i quit bye. _he said mad and walks out of the room,_

**he packs hiss stuf and leaves. 2 hours later he is home. he goes in the house.**

**gabi! Nia! Zac! **he shouts.

omg dad. _nia said shocked_.

troy.. _gabi said also shocked._

dont i get a hug from my 2 favorite girl. and where's my Boy! _he said. happy that he is home_

daddy home ? _ he said hugging his daddy._

_**everyone walks to troy , and hugs him verry happy **_

Um i gotta tell you guys sumtin my boss thought we were dating o yeah and she wanted that i staid for another year. and then i became mad. and yelled at her because i wanted to come home. and then quit. but i can play with the redhawks again! _he said happy_

omg, i am so happy we all are. Once again a happy family,_ gabriella said. :)_

_**Okay im gonna and it there last chapter next!**_


End file.
